Log Ride/Transcript
(The short begins with a view of the "Log Drop Lodge" ride. Cut to the beginning of the ride, where a log with four people exit the ride. The Bears begin to enter the ride as the people leave.) Grizzly: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! This is gonna be great, guys! Ride Operator: Please keep your body and arms inside of the ride at all times. Enjoy the ride. Thank you. (The ride operator pulls the lever, and the ride begins.) Grizzly: laughs Yeah! Yeah! (Cut to the inside of the ride, where there are some pirates, dinosaurs, and tiki heads.) Grizzly: laughs Arr! (All three bears are cheering, excited to be on the ride.) Ice Bear: Log. (Cut to an area with some pirates and a dragon.) Grizzly: Hey guys, look! Ice Bear: Fun. (Cut to an outdoor portion of the ride.) Grizzly: Oh, back outside. laughs (Cut back to inside, where there are pirate flowers and a barrel with a gnome in it.) Grizzly: Ah, it's so random. (Cut to another room, just before the drop.) Grizzly: Uh, hold on! Okay guys, here it comes! All: Whoa! (Cut to the outside, where the drop is very small, to the disappointment of the bears. A camera takes their picture.) Ride Operator: Welcome back from the log adventure, please exit to your right. Grizzly: What was that? (The bears exit the ride as others begin to get on. Cut to the outside of the ride, where a booth selling photos taken on the ride is seen.) Grizzly: Oh, man, that drop was crazy weak. Panda: What a letdown. Grizzly: Huh? (The bears look at the photo of themselves, where they are notably unexcited about the drop.) Grizzly: Hey look, it's us! Panda: We look so bored. Ice Bear: Ice Bear had more fun waiting in line. Man 1: Dude, hilarious picture, man. laughs Woman 1: Oh my gosh, is that picture of you guys? (A crowd walks towards the booth, laughing about the Bear's picture.) Grizzly: Guys, this is amazing. Everyone loves us! Panda: Let's do it one more time! Ice Bear: Ice Bear can't wait to wait in line again. (Cut to the line.) Grizzly: up Again! Ride Operator: Welcome to the Log Adventure. Please keep your body and arms inside of the ride at all times. Enjoy the ride. Thank you. (A person enters the log with the three bears.) Grizzly: OK, here we go! (As the bears go down, the person raises his hands, blocking the bears, and ruining their picture, as seen next scene where they run to the photo booth.) Grizz: Hm... (Grizz asks someone about their photo) Grizzly: to a father. Hey sir, what do you think of our photo? (The father takes his child and walks away.) Panda: Whatever man! Let's just do it again. Grizzly: up Again! Ride Operator: Welcome to the Log Adventure. Please keep your body and arms inside of the ride at all times. Enjoy the ride. Thank you. (A girl tries to get on the log with the bears) Bears: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! (The same girl walks away) (Water ruins the Bears' shot and the Bears get disappointed) (They ride the log again but the shot gets ruined by a bird this time) Grizzly (disappointed): Oh, come on! (They ride the log again but the camera's image wasn't available) Panda (disappointed): What?! (They ride the log again but the shot get ruined by balloons this time) Grizzly (disappointed): Aww! (Several bad shots later) Panda: No! Grizzly: It's out of focus! Panda: Oh! Grizzly: Why are they in front of me? Panda: I can't see my face! Grizzly: Why? (The Bears are really cold now) Panda: So cold... Ice Bear: Ice Bear... actually... sweating... Park Manager: Attention, the park will be closing in 15 Minutes. Grizzly: Come on, guys. One last time... we've got this. Panda: No, no. Too weak... Grizzly: Come on. Ride Operator: Welcome to the Log Adventure. Please keep your body and arms inside of the ride at all times. Enjoy the ride. Thank you. (They ride the log shivering. They are about to get to the drop) Grizzly: Ready? (They all sneeze when the drop comes) Man 2: (laughs) Funny picture! Woman 2: Yeah, you guys are awesome. Panda and Grizzly: Yes! (laughs) Photo Lady: Hey guys, would you like to buy a copy of the picture? Only $35. Grizzly: Hmm, no thank you. (Panda takes their picture with his phone and runs off with the others as the episode ends) Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Short Transcripts Category:L